


Fire in your eyes

by PirateofHeart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateofHeart/pseuds/PirateofHeart
Summary: This one shot is about why Ace set sail and what happened to him before he met Deuce.So it is based on the first Ace novel.
Kudos: 5





	Fire in your eyes

It had been a few days since I sat sail.

Finally. I felt joy and hope.

A breeze was waving through my hair. Infront of me the wide sea. And I could taste the sea salt on my lips.

The water shimmered in the setting sun. I watched this spectacle till there was the dawn. The colors of the twilight faded into a dark blue of the night.

Isolated and lonely I was in my tiny boat. Dreamed of becoming the greatest pirate of all time, right? But what was the cause that lead me to become a great pirate? Freedom? Fame? Power?

I was haunted by this thought for a couple of minutes. Or should I say hours? I lost the sense of time. I was stuck by this thought. I didn't want to think of it anymore. I was tired of it.

It was all because of my father. Shut up! I want to get rid of it now! I set sail because...I didn't know. Yeah, because of freedom. Exploring the world. To gain experience and to see my brother grow who will set sail very soon too.

The stars sparkled and were reflected in the crystal clear water.

_„Hearing whispers in the night Voices filling up your mind You're like a ghost of you“_

Who am I? Who want I want to become?

It has haunted me since I was a kid. I had accept a lot of things I was told. But did I really accept these things?

After all, I was a bad person. Someone who asked himself why he is still alive. Nobody would ever love me, nobody would love me. I wondered about how would it feel like?

This so called Love.

I was breathing very havyly. “Why?” I shouted loud.

And as it should has been, I got an answer right away. Totaly lost in my mind I didn't notice that there was a weather change. That cannot be for real! It started raining heavily.

_„You've been drowning in the rain Slowly saving up the pain So deep inside of you“_

Why was I even born? WHY?

There are thunderstorms. Lightning flashed over my boat. Why? And suddenly a big wave hit me, shattered the boat and dragged me in the deep, wide, dark sea.

I tried to grab a piece of wood, but it didn't work. So I let go.

I gasped a few more times before I gave up and the sea tore me into its depths.

The water surrounded me. It was dark and cold.

I didn't do anything. It was the end, right?

Yes, it seemed like it was the end. I gave up.

A last thought which told me my goal at sea. I wanted to find the way back to myself.

I wanted to know who I am really are. Well... Total darkness surrounded me.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

_„See the colours of the sky Slowly turn from black and white“_

There was sand. Yes, sand and I realized that I was still alive. I spit out water, before I chocked on water. Yes, I survived a heavy thunderstorm. I survived a huge wave. But I won't if I didn't spit out the water. Great thought.

Slowly I got up and tried to figure out where I am. It seemed like I was on a little island. Great. I stranded on a desert island, having no boat to escape.

Everything in life has a meaning. Well...it couldn't be more exciting.

There was nobody arround here.

I walked arround the beach and I noticed a young man, maybe my age. He had blue hair and an odd mask.

“Oh, hello. It's nice to make your acquaintance. My name is Ace. I was just enjoying a little stroll along the beach. How do you do?” I asked him, then I smiled.

I was happy to meet someone arround here. It seemed that he was probably stranded too. So it took its course. We got to know each other a little bit. I called him Deuce. The number two and number one, me Ace!

_„A rising hope, bright as gold“_

Even if it was a bit strange, but I wanted him for my pirate-crew. He was a very interesting man and he had some plan how's life working. And he had a goal. With his help I tried to built a ship, we could use to escape this island.

My stomach growled while I was collecting sticks. I haven't eaten for hours or days. And after all the failures building a boat it was time to have a big meal. So I went looking for something to eat. I didn't know it was that easy to find some food. Infront of me was a strangely shaped fruit, which I picked up.

I stared at the sea while holding the fruit. Lost in thoughts again. Time passed and I shared the fruit with Deuce.

It turned out that it was a devil fruit we ate that had special abilities. The abilities were given to me, because I was the first person who ate it. For Deuce it was a normal fruit. In return of these power I wasn't able to swim anymore. This fruit was the fire-fire fruit, cause I caught fire.

I trained this ability to use fire and got stronger. There was hope again. It brightened me up and it gave me strength. We both managed to built up a tiny ship and nobody could stop us from leaving this island. Finally.

_„And now there's nothing left to lose So we're breaking all the rules And they don't know what we know“_

We did a toast with a bottle of water, we had nothing else like alcohol. I laughed. No one could take this laugh. And so we sat sail together. It was an overwhelming feeling and an experience that I would never forget.

_„'Cause I can hear the thunder from afar A lightning in the dark I can feel the fire come alive“_

Our journey continues. I was sure that I will find the back to myself out there. There would be a lot of adventures and we would fight a lot of strong pirates. „So calm before the storm So dark before the dawn“ Get ready here is Firefist Ace! I am ready!

_„Oh, I can see the fire in your eyes In your eyes“_

_-The End-_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you enjoyed reading. I would be happy about a feedback and constructive criticism!_


End file.
